hermano
by AlucarDracula
Summary: es el fin de sesshomaru y quiere que su unico hermano sepa que fue lo íltimo que paso por su cabeza un one-shot de como creo que deberia ser la relacion entre sesshomaru e inuyasha y una aclaracion mia a los lectores :( TRISTE TODO¡


**Hola sé que a muchos mi trabajo les parece del asco y creen que no debería seguir este fanfic, yo lo hago por esas personas que mi trabajo no creen que es porquería pero igual espero ser lo más agradable a todos los gustos posibles… y otra cosa… en la última publicación puse que era MI OBRA MAESTRA no LA OBRA MAESTRA sé que no soy a la mejor y no sobreestimo mi trabajo, pero oigan… es lo único que tengo en mi cuenta y creo que es bueno… al menos yo… en fin, para los que aún leen mis publicaciones este es un one-shot de la hermandad entre Inuyasha y Sesshomaru…**

Mi hermano…

Sesshomaru estaba herido, no sabía en donde estaban Rin o Jaken, en fin todo estaba perdido. Llegó a un pastizal hermoso, tenía una vista hermosa del amanecer y todo alrededor había un montonal de flores azules… simplemente hermoso. Callo de rodillas al suelo cuando la herida que tenía hecha en el pecho se hacía cada vez más profunda, el veneno estaba por llegar al corazón… era el fin. Su armadura estaba destruida y no podía alejar su pensamiento de un hibrido en especial… ¿por qué pensaba en Inuyasha sus últimos momentos?

-Inuyasha puedo sentir la presencia de un ser maligno a lo lejos…- decía Miroku al oído de Inuyasha.

-lo sé, yo también… quédense aquí iré a investigar…- Inuyasha sabía bien de quien se trataba… llevó a Colmillo para defenderse en caso de que Sesshomaru decidiera atacar… lo más raro era que no solo podía detectar su presencia sino que también podía oler su sangre fluyendo en grandes cantidades.

-¿creen que valla a ver a kikyo?- preguntó Kagome una vez que Inuyasha se había ido. Todos guardaron silencio de manera en la que respondían con una señal de "no sé".

-hibrido sé que estas allí… sal- Sesshomaru de inmediato detecto la presencia de Inuyasha en ese lugar.

-te ves terrible… bastardo ¿a quién te enfrentaste? Jajaja apuesto a que no duraste ni cinco minutos…- a Inuyasha le fascinaba la idea de ir a enfrentar a aquel que había herido a Sesshomaru, así podría burlarse de él ante sus narices derrotándolo él.

-valla… lo que en realidad pasó es que fui un idiota, creí poder defenderte, al final no pude- a Inuyasha no le quedaba claro cómo es que él había tratado de defenderlo, algo raro pasaba con ese gran demonio al que siempre le tuvo respeto en secreto.

Flashback

¿En donde se encontraba el honor de ese demonio al creer que podría vencer a Sesshomaru?... un demonio de pinta artificial, creado por Naraku con el fin de vencer a Inuyasha, mala suerte para él haberse topado con tal problema.

-te mataré y luego iré por tu hermano menor…- era la voz más espantosa del mundo, y la figura del demonio no se quedaba atrás, era un gran y gordo demonio con cola de cocodrilo y armadura de serpiente… horrible criatura en verdad.

-CÓMO SE ATREVE A RETAR DE ESA MANERA MI AMO SESSHOMARU TU MALDITO…-

-Jaken…-Sesshomaru lo interrumpió antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar a la oración.

-¿si mi amo?-

-llévate a Rin-

-de acuerdo amo…-

-¿Protegerás a esa humana? ¡Valla creí que el gran Sesshomaru solo se protegía a sí mismo!- era ese espantoso demonio y su irritante voz de nuevo.

-¡calla demonio!- Sesshomaru dio el primer golpe con su espada partiendo en 2 la barata espada que traía su oponente.

-al parecer eres más fuerte que la estúpida armada de esa humana Izayoi-

- ¿tú qué sabes?- él no sabía cómo ese estúpido demonio conocía a la madre de ese hibrido.

-lo suficiente para decirte que todos creen que ella murió por una enfermedad cuando en realidad fui YO quien le arrebató la vida…-

-no me interesa-

-sé que no… pero… ¿te interesa el hijo y sangra de tu sangre que ella dejó a sus suerte al morir?-

-si lo que quieres es causarme culpa no funcionará-

-no planeo eso, solo planeo que sepas a lo que ese niño se enfrentó al ser abandonado a su suerte a tan corta edad-

-¡CALLATE!- esta vez Sesshomaru destrozó la armadura. Le estaba irritando el recuerdo que él tenía de su hermano solo contra los lobos… él no hiso nada.

-ya veo, comienzas a recordar…- ese demonio podía ver los pensamientos de Sesshomaru… rayos, pero eso quería decir que sabía… espera ¿qué?

-si puedes leer los pensamientos ¿por qué no me detuviste?-

-porque no se me ocurrió, ¿sabes en cuantas ocasiones Inuyasha pasó hambre cada noche antes de ira adormir en un hoyo para que no lo comieran los lobos?-

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE GUARDES SILENCIO!- ahora utilizó sus garras para rasgarle el rostro, lo tenía bajo su poder, su rodilla en el cuello del demonio lo dejó en una posición para comenzar a celebrar la victoria.

-así que tampoco pudiste cumplir la promesa de tu padre… ¿la recuerdas? "Alguien a quien proteger" ¿no captaste? PROTEGER A TU SANGRE-

-¡YA BASTA!- le presionó más el cuello. Estaba tan irritado. - ¡YO NUNCA MATARÍA A MI SANGRE!-

-¡MENTIRA!, tú has tratado de matar a tu hermano-

-no te creo… si eres una creación de Naraku no pudiste conocer a Izayoi-

-¿Quién dijo que él me creo? Él me resucito-

-Inuyasha no morirá a pesar de que sea por mi espada…-

-ya veo en ese caso…- lo había tomado distraído. El demonio tomó uno de los restos de su espada, una con veneno en la hoja por cierto, y la metió en el corazón a lo más hondo doblando una y otra vez hasta que quedara perforado a manera en que ya no se pudiera recuperar.

-bas…bastardo…- Sesshomaru se alejó volando, recordando cada vez que había intentado matar a Inuyasha, no le agradaba la idea de que ahora le importara… ¿por qué no le importó antes?

Fin del flashback

-¿qué te pasa?- la voz de Inuyasha lo había traído de regreso a la realidad.

-Hermano…- lo tomó del hombro. –Tu no morirás si no es por mi espada… no dejaré que nadie te toque…- Sesshomaru cayó al piso ese era el fin del gran demonio de las tierras del oeste… ese era el fin de su querido hermano.

Inuyasha después de vencer a Naraku tomó el lugar de Sesshomaru como señor de las tierras del oeste, honrando siempre a aquel a quien nunca logró honrar hasta su final.

FIN


End file.
